I am Unwritten
by xsonyourhands
Summary: Caleigh Rain Lupin, Harry Potter's daughter of sorts is dating Scorpius Malfoy. Will it tear her family apart or will they get over it and let her make her own decisions?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so I'm giving this another shot although this time I have it all planned out whereas last time, I just kinda gave up cuz I couldn't get it right. Please read and review because they help me update faster. Sounds stupid I know, but some of you are fellow authors, so you know what I mean. No flaming please or I'll eat you with my batman spork xD I should have the next chappie up soon! R&R por favor!**

**Disclaimer: I Chaz, sadly do not own Harry Potter because if I did then I wouldn't be writing a FF now would I?**

I, Caleigh Rain Lupin, have officially fucked up my life. All because of a guy, pathetic right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A girl sat in a dark room curled up in a ball her makeup dripping down her face. It was obvious she had been crying. She was no longer crying, but the tears wouldn't be stopping any time soon. With a sniff, she stood up and straightened her shirt revealing a bump on her lower abdomen, only visible because of the skin tight t-shirt she was currently in.

She pulled on a heavy winter jacket and brushed her shaggy and rumpled shoulder length chocolate brown hair out of her eyes. She took a deep breath, the tears had finally stopped after who knows how long. Reaching forward, she pushed open the door and made her way down a few hallways. Finally, she reached a large oak door. She fumbled a moment with the lock before finally, she was free.

She inhaled sharply when the cold hit her uncovered face and hands and almost instantly coughed at the cold, thin air hitting her lungs. She carefully made her way through the huge white piles of snow. Where she was going she did not know, nor did she care. She'd just had to get out and let her feet guide her with no one to tell her what to do.

**A/N: So, what didja think? Good, bad, cupcakes? Haha, please press the little review button or at least the story subscription!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, I've officially counted myself as amazing, this is the fastest and longest update I've ever done! So, enjoy although this one's kinda a filler... Sorry R&R Please! Cookies to those who do!**

Cal sat on the stairs debating whether or not to even bother showing up to dinner even thought it was the first night. Her mind was made up for her when her petite frame was swept up in a bone crushing bear hug that could only be from a certain someone. "Ted…" She gasped out. "Can't breathe… Put me down…" She wheezed. Gently, he put her feet back on the ground with a sheepish "Oops…"

She grinned up at him. "It's fine, just don't make it a habit, kay?" She asked before shooting him a mishievous grin. She took off towards the Great Hall calling behind her "Hurry up brother dear, before I eat all the food."

He followed the sound of her laughter until he lost her when she quieted and sat down with some Hufflepuffs. She turned her hair a bottle blonde and into a wedge similar to Victoria Beckham.

"Scuse me, pardon me." She said before spotting Ted. She quickly slipped under the table and crawled on her hands and knees towards the opposite end. She giggle to herself when she saw Ted's feet come to an abrupt halt. She could just picture the confused look on his face.

Indeed, she knew her brother too well. He looked around disgruntled for a moment. During his scan of the large room, he caught the eye of Iris Frtels, a Ravenclaw he had been crushing on for a while now. He flashed her a smile and winked. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

In that time, the Hufflepuffs had caught on to why he was looking around, and began yelling at him to run to the other end of the table so that he could head off his sister.

But, alas, poor Ted didn't catch on until too late and saw a blonde that looked like his sister make a mad dash for the Gryffindor table.

Cal giggled madly as she sat slightly out of breath at the table. She greeted everyone close to her with a wave and changed it back to it's normal shoulder length chocolate brown layers. Just as she had been about to help herself to some food, she was scooted sideways and her brother's familiar blonde head was in her peripheral vision.

Smiling to herself, she silently charmed his plate to repel anything he tried to put on it. Nonchalantly she began helping herself to food, as did he. The second he tried to put mashed potatoes on his plate, they were violently bounced upward and came splatting back down all over everyone and everything within a five foot radius, except for Cal, she stayed nice and clean. Tip off! He looked at his plate confused before trying yet again to put food on his plate, and as before it was shot violently upwards. Cal giggled into her goblet of pumpkin juice. Evidentally, he heard.

He turned to her, his eyes frustrated, and yelled. "Cal what the fuck did you do to my goddamn plate?" Cal was finally able to straighten out her face long enough to reply innocently, "Why do you assume it was me instantly? It coulda been Jamsie!" She said motioning to the boy next to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry Cal, but you're on your own for this one." She turned to Ted still with the puppy dog pout on her face, "I wouldn't do something like that with this face…" She said pointing to her face before cracking a smile.

She returned to her meal thinking she had won the battle. "Ca-al" Ted whined. "Take off whatever you did… I wanna eat!" He looked at her pointedly as she slumped her shoulders. Sullenly, she muttered "Fine." She took off the charm while eating and idly wondered when he'd realize it was off. A few moments later, he warily eyed his plate before dropping a minute piece of bread onto it.

Satisfied it wasn't going to hit him in the face, he loaded upp his plate. As he picked at his food, he thought of ways to get back at Cal. Suddenly, an idea hit him that only Teddy would think of… He just had to think of the right moment to use it.

Cal hoped Teddy wouldn't try to get her back too badly, so to take his mind off revenge, she asked him "Any girls caught your eye yet?" She asked curiously. Ted had a quick internal debate about whether or not to ignore her although if he ignored her, it'd be an instant tip off that he was plotting revenge, so he blurted without really thinking his reply through. "Well, there's that sexy Ravenclaw Iris, I hear she's single this year." He said as his embarassed blue eyes met her laughing green ones.

"Isn't that the girl you've been crushing on for a while now?" She asked knowing full well the answer was yes, she just had to embarrass him by making him say it out loud. There was a definite light pink tinge to his normally olive-toned complexion. "Yes." He muttered shortly. Cal giggle in response, "Then get to know her so you can ask her out!" She said in a 'duh' tone of voice. He shrugged and suddenly it was his eyes that were sparkling with mishcheif.

"So Cal, any guys caught _your_ atterntion?" He asked poking her side. Secretly, she had a small crush on Scorpius, but she couldn't tell Ted that, he'd die or worse, he'd kill her! She shrugged and picked at her piece of chicken kieve like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. "Nope. All the guys I could date I've either already dated or you've scared away." She said raising an eyebrow at him. Instead of responding or listening for that matter, he had been charming her, so as a response he made jazz hands in her direction and said "Sha-bam!" Cal gave him a weird look before asking "What did you do, flamingo?" Then it dawned on her.

He had charmed her so that every sentence she she said ended in the word 'flamingo'. Cal shot him a dirty look before viciously stabbing random things on her plate. Teddy, wanting to play up the prank, asked "Hey Cally, what's my name?" Cal paused her mutilation of her chicken for a moment to think of how she could say his name without saying flamingo as part of it.

Finally, it came to her and with a sly smile in his direction, cooly she said "Your name is Theodore Remus Lupin and your last name is not… Flamingo." She said smiling and mentally patting herself on the back. Teddy looked at her triumphant expression grumpily. "Well, that's a bit of information I didn't know." He said as those in the nearby area gave a chorused "Oohh." Cal rolled her eyes. At that moment, dessert decided to arrive.

Quickly, Cal lunged for the chocolate eclairs and grabbed two. She looked at Teddy with a puppy dog expression she knew he couldn't resist and asked "Will you please take it off, flamingo?" Ted refused to look up because he knew that once he saw her face, he'd cave. He shook his head no and grabbed a slice of vanilla cake. Cal pouted before huffing. "Fine, but I'm not talking after this until you take it off, flamingo!" She said and took a bit of the chocolately goodness.

After a few moments, Teddy took off the charm and waited to see when she'd notice. Cal started on her second éclair and was halfway done when she grabbed a third for later. She had learned that it was bad to get detention for getting caught sneaking to the kitchens on the first night of school. Standing up she put the last little bit in her mouth and said "Thanks Teddy!" Before walking out of the Great Hall.

Once she had cleared the doors, a hand grabbed her arm and she gasped. The smell of Axe surronded her and she was pulled back against his body. Leaning down towards her ear, he murmured "_Meet me in the dungeons later tonight._" Before walking off, he didn't even bother to wait for a reply she'd been there. Cal was left to just nod dumbly at no one. With a small laugh she bounded up the stairs towards the common room, she had a date to get ready for!

**A/N Squeee! So, any guesses as to who it was, please press the little review button, I'll do shout outs next chapter cuz I didn't get any review this time... :( So Review and make me happy lol! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all, sorry it took so long to update. I had the chap all written, I just got too lazy to type it lol! I'm going to start working on the next chap right now, so the next update should be soon! This chap is dedicated to Cocogirl198 && Ghetto Goat! Thanks for the reviews you two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter D= I wish I did though**

Cal's heart drummed in her chest as she made her way to the common room. She was practically skipping and the few students that had already left dinner and were making their way to the common rooms gave her weird looks, but she just ignored them. Her crush had asked her out She was sky high and idly she thought Maybe this year won't be so bad…

She reached the common room and waved to the handful of students already there. "Hello fellow Gryffindors!" She yelled and waved her arms obnoxiously. When all the attention was turned to her she said "What, I just wanted to say Hi… It's not like I have a speech or anything." She grinned. A few students grumbled about the interruption, but most just laughed. They were used to the Lupin twins' strange behavior.

Cal yet again ignored the few weird looks and all but pranced to her dorm room… She had a date to get ready for.

Ted walked in and rolled his eyes. He didn't't feel like struggling up the slide the stairs would turn into the second he stepped foot on them just to ask his sister what she was doing, so he just walked to the base of the stairs and yelled up. "Cal, what are you so hyper about?"

Quick to respond, she bounded to the top of the stairs clad only in a pair of shorts that looked suspiciously like underwear and a camisole that barely covered her midriff. Ignoring the wolf whistles that came from a group of guys that were sitting with a great view of her, she said "Oh, you know… Just going to catch with some of my friends seeing as tomorrow's a Saturday." She grinned and went back to her room.

Once in her room, she grabbed a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a gorgeous halter top. It starts out lime green, then fades a bit and cinches at the waist. After the cinch it faded quite quickly to white before going back to lime green. It was one of her favorite tops to wear.

She pulled on the skin tight jeans, her favorite pair of converse, and an anklet of her mother's. After that, she exchanged her cami for the halter top. Heading over to her vanity, she surveyed her extensive makeup collection before deciding on a pale blush, silver eyeliner, and mascara. It was only a first date, so she decided to go light on the makeup. She smiled at herself in the mirror before grabbing a sweatshirt to put on over her top. If Teddy saw what she was wearing, he would be suspicious.

Cal pulled it on with a face and flipped her curls over the collar. The girls she shared a dorm with at that moment decided to come up and gathered from Cal's attire that she had a date. All five girls jumped up and down for a moment before Cal realized she had to get her butt to the dungeons.

Zipping up the sweatshirt, she sashayed down the stairs. She made her way over to Ted who was sitting in a chair with a bemused expression watching the chaos around him. Cal smiled. "I'm gonna go meet up with my friends now, don't wait up for me, OK?" She told him. He nodded, but filed away the fact that she was now wearing makeup away for later.

Cal smiled and kissed his cheek before bouncing out of the common room. Teddy waited a few moments before getting up and following her out of the room. She was meeting up with a guy, but who?

Cal quickly stashed her sweatshirt behind a statue, she'd be back for it because Teddy would probably wait up for her anyway. She continued her decent down the stairs oblivious to fact that Teddy stood a few stories above watching her progression.

He was hurt, what wasn't't she telling him? They never kept secrets from each other. His thoughts were interrupted when someone bumped into him. He looked down and saw Iris. It has to be his lucky day. He shot her a genuine smile before saying "Hi Iris." She smiled back and responded with a quiet "Hello."

"I wanted to…" they both started. The two shared an awkward moment and laugh before saying "You go first…" In sync. Teddy took the initiative and took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out sometime, like on a date?" He asked nervously.

Iris smiled in relief. She had wanted to ask him the same thing. He smiled brightly as she replied, "I'd love to." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and noticed Cal was almost out of sight. "Cool, I'll get back to you on that then, OK?" He asked. She bit her lip and nodded, still dazed from the close contact and his kiss. It had sent tingles shooting all over her body. "Sweet, so I'll see you around!" He said happily before wrapping her into a hug. She smiled into his shoulder. He let go and headed down the stairs and she headed up.

When he was sure she was out of hearing range, he pumped his fist in the air and jumped down the last four stairs. In his excitement, he had gotten within a close range of Cal. Her head started to turn around, he had to act... Now.

Thinking quickly, he dove behind a statue. Cal's head snapped around and she narrowed her eyes. It had sounded like there was someone behind her, but when she looked around, she saw no one. Shrugging it off as her imagination, she continued on her way. Deciding against trying to guess which dungeon he was in, she sat against the wall and rested her head against it. Teddy sat behind the statue, watching, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

**A/N: So, what'd ya think! Click that little button. BTW nine days til my bday! Yes! So make me extra happy with a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys have no idea how sorry i am that i haven't updated in awhile. Life just caught up to me and well, this was put on the back burner. I have to kind of wing the chapters for the time being because i lost my notebook with all my info in it, but I know the basics of what happens when so please enjoy and I apologize ahead of time for the swearing.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, Chaz doesn't own Harry Potter.**

Quiet footsteps echoed down the deserted hallway. Both twins braced themselves for the worst, but when they were able to put a face with the footsteps, the reactions were very different.

Cal smiled and stood up before walking into an empty dungeon with him. She had kept her back to him and he spun her around to face him.

Ted sat stunned behind the statue. That was who Cal was meeting up with ? That piece of Slytherin filth. He was furious, and hurt. Why couldn't she just have told him? _Because you would've just about murdered her dumb ass._ Said the little voice in his head. He made a face, knowing it was totally true. He snuck out from behind the statue and put his ear to the door.

"Scorp, we need to talk." Cal said quietly, not meeting his gaze. She gathered up her courage and said. "Are you in this for real, or do you just want to get in bed with me and add another notch to your bedpost?" She asked uncertainly.

Teddy silently cheered outside the door. Yes, Cal was having doubts!

"Caleigh Lupin, I'm in this." He said slowly and Cal couldn't help but believe him. Glad that her one question was out of the way, she playfully whacked his chest, "You know better than to call me Caleigh." She giggled and looked up at him.

He couldn't help but smile when she did, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, intending to deepen the kiss. Suddenly the door to the dungeon banged open revealing a furious Ted.

"What the fuck is this?" He yelled. Cal jumped back from Scorpius like a kid caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar. A wide variety of emotions coursed through Cal, at first, she was oddly calm and asked, "What do you think it is?"

She paused and thought about what had happened. "Teddy. How much did you see?" Cal asked her severely pissed off brother. "Enough." He snapped back. Then, Cal remembered. She hadn't told her brother she was meeting up with someone in the dungeons tonight. "Why the hell are you following me? I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." She snapped at him.

Scropius watched, ill at ease. He knew that he was the reason they were fighting, but in Scorp's mind, he was all that mattered. But, what Scorp didn't like was the fact that Ted was interrupting his alone time with Cal. "Why the fuck are you here?" He asked stepping towards the glarind siblings. When all remained silent, he added. "Someone tell me before I beat the shit outta him."

That comment snapped Ted out of it. "_You? You _beat the crap outta _me_?" Teddy asked incredulous.

Teddy's one sentence caused Cal to snap. "You fight and you both leave me, am I clear?" She said, her voice cutting through the tense stand off between the two males. She went to stand by the door. She wasn't kidding around. If they were going to act like they were four, she was leaving.

"Cal baby, don't be like that…" Scorpiues said turning to her a pout on his face. "Let's just get out of here. Go be alone somewhere." He said.

"Did you just fucking baby me?" She snapped. Cal hated pet names. Everyone should kow that, they just drove her nuts. It wasn't like they actually meant anything anyway. "I should have believed all the shit around school. You really are a jerk!" She said.

After that last spat was over, Teddy chose that moment to speak. "Fine Cal. Have it your way, but when he breaks your heart just like he has every other girl at this school, don't come crying to me because I won't be fucking there." He walked to just inside the doorframe. "Cal, why don't you just rip my fucking heart out, hm?" He asked, the pain of losing his sister lanced through his words.

Normally, Cal would've stopped being tense, but she couldn't take it. The atmosphere was overwhelming. Her heart was breaking into tiny bits with no one to put it back together. "Because it's my life. I'm not your baby sister anymore. Wanna know what happened to her? She grew up. I don't need you anyway." She said her voice cracking at the end of her sentence. A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek before she tore her eyes away from his and ran out, muffling sobs as she sat behind the same statue Teddy had just been behind.

"Look what you fucking did!" Both guys yelled before bolting out the door to comfort Cal. Scorp got there first and put his arm around her. In his mind, he was all she had left anyway. "Cal, come on, don't cry." He said. He hated when girls got all emotional, but if he wanted her trust, he had to deal with it.

Teddy paused outside the dungeon. He didn't want to be moodswing boy and follow her like a puppy, but she was his sister and he had to be there for her, no matter what.

Cal pushed him away as she heard Ted's feet echo through the halls. They came to a stop in front of her. "Cal, I'm sorry. C'mon, please forgive me? I'll listen if you talk, I just need to understand." He said, the words from his heart.

Her tears had finally stopped and she looked at Scorp, then Ted. "Just stay out of my life and leave me alone. Both of you." She said before getting up and heading back to her dorm. Ted and Scorpius stood dumbfounded.

As she enetered her room, her friend August was the only one that had stayed up for her. When she saw the tear trails down her face, she instantly wrapped Cal in a hug before letting her change into PJs. Once changed, Cal once again found herself sobbing quietly in August's arms. August didn't know what was going on but knew better than to ask right now. She'd find out in the morning. She could guarentee it.

**A/N So, whadya think? Press the little review button please!**


End file.
